Best FRIENDS for life?
by Sophon
Summary: The power rangers rescue an old friend of Doggie's named Rex. As they reacquaint with each other, The blue dog realizes a horrible secret and that He and Rex are more than friends. Cruger/OC, This is after Gruum's defeat, Jack stays, but Aisinya's gone.
1. Chapter 1

_"Alpha, are you in?" The sea-foam green Sirian with blonde hair tried his best to lessen the impact on his ship, which had a blowed engine, but it was still coming in too fast. He was wearing his pilot uniform, which consisted of a brown sleeveless jacket with cream-colored fuzz on the arm holes and bottom, a black muscle shirt, brown boots and fingerless gloves, and camouflage pants. _

_"Alpha, ARE YOU IN?" He heard his helper though the radio, but wasn't answering, because he was trying his best not to panic and pull up from the incoming ground. He needed to survive this crash for everyone he loved. For his people. For his mother. For his sister._

_And most importantly, For his search for his father and his friend, Dogg-_

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!_

_The Sirian opened his eyes...well,eye, his right one was swelling. Apparently, he wasn't able to puul up in time, but right now isn't the time to worry about it. He didn't know how long he was out. Hours, weeks, months, He didn't care. All that mattered was that he was...alive?_

_'__**I am alive, aren't I?**__' He asked himself. He wanted to move his mouth, but a few of his teeth were gone, making his month hurt and not wanting to do anything. He moved his eye around to look at his surroundings. Everything was upside-down, maybe because he was laying on his sore and bleeding back. Anyway, He looked up to see that he was laying on sand, and he looked to his right to see an ocean._

_'__**Ok, I'm on a beach, I know that much.**__' He thought, trying to smile. But he started to cough. he sniffed his blood as it spilled from his mouth to his nose. It was on the sand as well. This horrified the young Sirian. '__**No, I can't die now.**__' He thought in anger._

_He rolled on his stomach and started to get up. He tried to ignore the pain in his broken left arm and continued to push himself up. When The Sirian was standing on his barely stable legs, he tried walking to the city that was next to the beach to get help. But his walked was wobbling, and he only took short steps._

_'__**I have...to live...**__' He thought as his vision started blurring, and he coughed up more blood. '__**I have...to survive...I...have...to...**__'_

_The Sirian stopped and fell on his back. He took a sigh in defeat. "Who am I kidding?" He said aloud. "I'm going to die here, with no one to being with me. Dying with so little pride is embarassing, but I will still try to watching over everyone from afar. I'm sorry mother, Trixie, Father, and...Uncle...D-" With that, The 19-year-old Sirian faded into the dark, but not before he heard running footsteps and voices heading towards his body._


	2. Chapter 2

Doggie looked down at the card that said _Happy 11th Birthday Rex_. It was blue and decorated with flowers and pictures of _him_. It was the only thing he had to remember his three friends, Claw and Lily Fangler and their son, Rexin Fangler. He was friends with Claw ever since Puppyhood. He was even there with Claw when Rex was being born.

-Flashback-

_Cruger and Aisinya watched boredly as the dark brown, blonde Sirian wore a path in the floor. It's been 2 hours, they were waiting for Claw's wife, Lily, to gave birth to their son, And Claw was worrying the whole nine months like he was worrying now._

_Cruger rolled his eyes and finally stopped his friend's pacing by grabbing his black pants. "Claw! Relax!" He said. "They're both going to being ok!" "Easy for you to say!" Claw growled. "It's not __**your**__ child and wife in there! I'm not relaxed until I know that-"_

_"Excuse me." They all looked at the nurse. "But, you can come to see the baby now." They followed the Sirian nurse into the room and greeted by a beautiful scene._

_There was a greenish Sirian laying in a bed while holding a white bundle that was crying. She was tired, but smiling. Claw was smiling too as he ran up to the bed and got down on both knees. Claw was handed the bundle, and gasped with he saw his new baby boy._

_The baby was a beautiful sea green color with blonde hair, like his hair. His ears almost looked like webbed fins, a trate from neither of the parents. He was small, but heavy in Claw's arms. The little puppy looked up at his father with his pacific blue eyes, same as Lily's, and stopped crying to smile._

_Claw pactically had tears in his eyes. Cruger looked at his friend with a smile. He was happy for him, knowing that the child will love his father deeply when grows up. He just need to act like it._

_"Soon, it will be our turn." Aisinya said with a giggle. Cruger chuckled with her. "Cruger, Aisinya," Claw said to them with a smile. "Would either of you like to hold him? You __**are**__ the godparents." Cruger walked up and was handed the little puppy. He looked at him and said, "Hello little one, it's very nice to meet you."_

_The puppy giggled and started waving his arms around. Cruger chuckled. "Well, what should we name him?" Lily asked her husband. When Claw started to think, Cruger tapped his shoulder. "I think I have a name." He said. "How about Rexin, or Rex for short?" Claw thought about it and nodded. "Yes, I like that. Thank you Doggie." He said as he was handed back The newly named Rexin, or Rex. "Welcome to the world, Rexin."_

_Cruger smiled at the scene before him and his wife, but he frown when he realized something. He didn't actually want to let go of Rex. He wanted to hold the little puppy for a little while longer. Was it because he wanted a child too? No, that wasn't exactly the feeling. It felt more like...like..._

-End Flashback-

Cruger was pulled out of his thought with the sound of the siran going off. Kat ran into the Command center and looked on the computer monitor. "Kat, what is it?" Cruger said. "An unidentified ship crashed into the earth." Kat said. "It landed at the beach.(I don't know corrdinates that well)" The monitor showed a ship that looked all to familiar to Cruger.

Cruger's eyes grew two times their size. "Call in the rangers to investigate that ship." Kat nodded and called the rangers.

-Later-

The B squad drove to the location of the beach. They jumped off thier vehicles and ran to the alien laying in the sand. "Oh my..." was all that Syd said. Sky touched two fingers to the alien's neck. "He's heart was is still slightly beating." He said. "It looks like he made a few good steps before passing out like this." Jack said looking at the footprints and bodyprint a few inched away from them.

Sky and Bridge picked up the alien, Sky taking arms and Bridge taking legs, and walked him to the jeep carefully. They drove off when he was boarded, with Sam with him to clean off his blood and keep him from bleeding.

But while doing, Sam tooka glace at the alien's face. "Hey guys," He said. "This alien, I think it's a sirian." That shocked the rangers senceless. "A-Are you sure?" Syd said looking back. "Yes, look. It's a humanoid dog, like Commander Cruger." Sam said turning the alien's head so it was visible to Syd. The other rangers looked quickly and were astounded. Jack smiled and got out his morpher.

"Commander Cruger, we have a surprise for you." Jack said.


	3. Chapter 3

Doggie practically ran to the infirmary. He couldn't believe his ears after what Jack told him earlier. He need to see this for himself. '_There no way that this is true._' He kept thinking until he was at the infirmary doors. They didn't have time to slide open before Doggie pushed them open, braking them. He looked at the bed closet to the doors and gasped

There _was_ a living, or at least barely, sirian lying the bed covered in wet bandages and a thin sheet. He was laying on his stomach and his face was turned the other way, so Cruger couldn't see was he looked like. The heart monitor had only small readings of the sirian's heart.

Cruger walked closer to the bed. "Isn't it great, sir?" Sky asked. "Is there's another live sirian like you, then there could be more." That was music to Cruger's ears, but he was concerned about this oddly familiar, beautiful Sirian. Cruger touched the long scar on the sirian's face that went from the top of his head to down into the sheets.

"I can't believe it." Cruger breathed quietly. Kat smiled at her friend. "Come on, rangers." She said as they all started to leave. "Let's give him some alone time." Cruger smiled as he stoked the sea green sirian's shining blonde hair gently, and even brushed against his webbed-finned ears a few times to see them twitch cutely.

'_Wait a minute. Sea green skin? Blonde hair? Webbed fin looking ears?_' Cruger thought. Now, Cruger _knew_ that he's seen this sirian before. But it couldn't have been him, could it? Cruger carefully grabbed the sirian's snout and moved it towards hmself to see his face.

When he saw his face, Cruger thought it was a miracle. It was Rexin, his godson that he thought had perished on Sirius eight years ago.

-Flashback-

_Doggie Claw were almost out of energy as they tired to fight off the krybots. Doggie was using his shadow saber and Claw was using his Fai__ā sensō sutaffu__ (fire war staff) with the sunbeam medallion on it. __They knew this probably won't survive any more of this. "This is rediculous." Claw said. "They just keep coming every time we knock one down." Cruger slashed at another krybot and said, "I know, Claw! That's why you need go!" Claw looked at his friend with wide eyes._

_"Doggie, I can't leave you here!" Claw yelled chopping Krybot's head off with the blades end of the __sensō sutaffu__. "Don't worry, I'll be fine! You need t-" "DADDY! UNCLE DOGGIE!" They looked ahead to see Rex running to them._

_Rex hugged Claw and started sobbing and shaking. "Daddy, you're ok!" He sobbed. "REXIN! I told you to stay in the ship!" Claw yelled gently to the 11-year-old puppy. "Which is what you both should be getting on! NOW GO! I can handle this!"_

_Claw knew that there was no arguing with someone as stubborn as Doggie, so he had no choice. Claw picked up Rex and started to run and destory any Krybots in front of him. Cruger tried to fight and cover them. But he didn't notice that they were farther away from him than he thought._

_What he did notice a while after most of the krybots were scrap metal by now, was the two screams in the directions behind him and lazer shots. Cruger gasped and tried to run to help, but Krybots were in the way and they were still coming. Before he was finally knock out, he heard three voices yelled, "DOGGIE!"_

_-later-_

_Cruger opened his eyes and started to get up. He gasped when he looked at the remains of the city. nothing was let standing. Not the houses, not the skyscrapers, not even the people. Everywhere Doggie looked was dead bodies, and this made Doggie shed tears of loneliness and agony._

_He picked up his saber and held it in first of his face, even though he didn't look at it. He was, instead looking at his feet, thinking about how things went wrong. And the worst part of this was..._

_It was Rex's 11th birthday._

-End Flashback-

He had no hopes of his friends and family, let alone any sirian, was alive after that. But there was still a part of him that believed that the sirians who were on the escape ship was still alive. The fact that Rex was still alive proved Cruger right.

Tears were flooding out of Cruger's eyes, both of happiness and saddness. He was hoping to meet Rex again when he's healthy and unbriused, not close to death. Cruger got down on one knee, and sobbed as he held Rex's hand tightly, yet carefully.

'_God, thank you for giving me a chance to meet a loved one from my planet again._' Cruger sobbed in his head. '_But please, don't take him away from me like this. Please! I beg of you!...Let him wake up...please...wake up..._'

-The next day-

Rex started to stir a little. '_W-Where am I?_' was his first thought. His other thought was heaven, but he doubted it. When he opened his eyes, he immeadiately shut them because of the light that meet them. He heard snoring, so someone else is here, asleep.

He just decided to fill around to see if there was something that could tell him where he was. He felt weight on his right shoulder that was a little too heavy, so he used his broken left, ignoring how much it hurt.

He felt bed sheets, so he was on a bed. He reached further and felt a cold metal pole, must being an I.V. or something. He reached under his sheets and felt a gown on his person. '_Ok, this obivously means I'm in a hospital._' Rex thought groaning in his head. '_Beautiful...I think I should wake up now._'

Rex turned his head to the right so we wouldn't have to look at the light. When his opened his eyes, he was greeted by the person who was the source of the snoring. It was a blue-gray Sirian with black hair, sleeping on his okay arm. Rex gasped, because he could regonise the sirian all too well.

"U-Uncle Doggie!" Rex yelled quietly as he tried to wiggle his arm free. "Uncle Doggie! Wake up!" He kept wiggling until Doggie started to stir. Then, the older sirian started to lift his head up. Rex sighed softly, yet loudly to get his attention.

Doggie looked at Rex with wide eyes. Rex figured that he probably was in heaven, while Doggie was overwhelm with happiness at seeing the younger alive. "Rex! It _is_ you!" Doggie said. Rex sat up a little to hug Cruger, but they did it carefully so they wouldn't brake Rex any more than he was.

Doggie's eyes were flooded with tears again. His godson stayed alive the whole night, this was truely the happiest day of his life. Doggie heard slight sobbing that was so quietly, no human could hear it. But Doggie wasn't human. He started stroking Rex's back lovely to calm him down. Doggie didn't know whether Rex was crying out of happiest or sadness, but all he wanted to do is hold him in his arms and never let the puppy go, and even kiss his soft lips.

Doggie mentally shook his head when he realized what he just said in his mind. '_What the hell? Where d-did __**that**__ from from?_' he thought in bewilderment. '_Yes, I love Rex, but as a __**son**__, right? Right?_'

"Ahem." They both looked at the door to see a curly-haired woman with cat-like ears and whiskers, wearing a purple dress with sleeves (N/A: I like imagining Kat with whiskers). "I'm glad to see that you're awake." She said. "And that you're another sirian. I'm Katerine Manx, but you can call me Kat."

Rex nodded. "Alpha Rexin Fangler." He said back. "Good to meet you, Ms. Manx." Cruger chuckled. "Rex, you don't have to be formal with Kat." He said with a smile. "She's another close friend of mine." Rex nodded again.

Kat was looking at x-rays of Rex's bones and he injuries as Cruger and Rex talked a little. "That's strange..." Kat whispered. Rex and Cruger looked at her. "What is?" Cruger asked. "Well, look at this." Kat said showing the results to Cruger. "His injuries should've taken months, if not years, to heal. But according to this, they should be healed within a week. Even your teeth is growing back."

Rex chuckled. "Well, with you're the Alpha male of a whole race of Sirians, then you need to learn to heal quickly." He said. '_Alpha male? Well, he's made good of himself._' Cruger thought with a faint 'I-hope-nobody-sees-me' smile. "Which reminds me, I need to get back to them soon." "Later," Cruger said getting his phone out. "Right now, you need rest. Just give us the communication number and we can tell them that you'll be back soon."

Rex sighed. "Okay, that's reasonable-" Rex was interrupted by the sound of the siran. Cruger growled. "Kat." He said. "On it." Kat said leaving the room. "What wrong?" Rex asked tried to sit up, only to be stopped by Cruger. "Stay in bed, it's nothing for you to be concerned of." Cruger said as he started to leave.

"But-" "Stay put!" Cruger growled as he leered back at the sea-green dog. Rex groaned as he layed back down with crossed arms. With that, Cruger left the room, not noticing Rex crawling out of the bed to his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

The green ranger picked up the confinded alien and grinned in victory. "Well, this was easy." he said. They were able to confind the ailen, and he didn't even put up a real fight. He was just running to around the city until they came to the park and stopped, which the Omega ranger noticed.

"Yeah, a little too easy..." He said. "All the running he was doing, just to stop here. Almost as if he was landing us-" Suddenly, a bunch of Krybots appeared of nowhere and surrounded the Rangers as they got into fighting stance. "-into a trap?" The red finished. "Yeah." Omega said.

-Command center-

"Krybots?" Kat asked. "How is this possible? Broodwing, Mora, and Gruum were all put away over a year ago." This got Cruger wrapped in suspension. "Something's not right, I'm going out there." Cruger walked out of the room, but then he looked at the hallway behind him.

He could've sworn that he saw Rex at the door while walking out of the room. He decided to ignore it and continue on his way, unaware of the blonde sneaking behind him.

-The rangers-

The people in the park were able to be evacuated by the blue ranger before anyone was hurt in the fight. But that couldn't help the rangers, who weren't doing as good as they thought they would. "This is...rediculous..." The yellow ranger said between breaths. "They're...stronger than...the last time...we fought them." The blue ranger said then looked at red.

"S.W.A.T. mode?" The red ranger nodded as they all turned to S.W.A.T. mode. Not long after came the shadow ranger on his bike. "What'd I miss?" He asked. "Some really tough Krybots." The Pink S.W.A.T. ranger said. Shadow nodded. "Good to know." He said getting in fighting stance.

The Krybots were about to attack, but they were stopped by a wall of fire. The rangers were astonished. "What the hell?" The red S.W.A.T. ranger asked. The Shadow ranger knew the attack all to well. It couldn't have been Claw, because Doggie witnessed him die. There was only one other person who would've known how the attack worked. "Rex..." He growled.

-The other side of the wall-

Rex smirked at his sunbeam medallion's work as the ruby on the medallion stopped glowing and his hand cooled down. He turned to the Krybots, still smirking. "Pretty good for a first time in an actual fight, huh?" Rex said even though he knew he was talking to mindless robots that probably wern't listening. "I'm not letting any creap hurt uncle Doggie."

-Flashback-

_Rex waited until Doggie was out of the room before crawling to his clothes on the other side of the room. He dug into his jacket pockets and pulled out a medallion that had wavy, yellow spikes on it to look like the sun's rays, and ruby in the center. it is attached to a thick rope._

_Rex exhaled the breath he was holding. "Thank God, it's still here." He said putting the medallion around his neck. Once he got his clothes on, walked out of the imfirmary, glancing back at the people who glanced at him with shocked eyes. He give them all the best 'What-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at' look he could do with his good eye._

_He stopped when he was next to a room that he heard voices come out of. He tried not to triger the doors to open as he pressed his ear on them. The doors were thick, so Rex could only make out the word 'Krybots'. That was enough to piss Rex off._

_He hated Gruum and his Krybots because of the destruction of Sirius. His father paid the price, and he didn't want his Dog-er-godfather to suffer it as well._

_He heard footsteps come towards the doors before they opened. Rex was able to move out of the way in time as Doggie walked out. When he saw Doggie about to turn around, Rex hid behind a cadet that was an inch taller than him._

_He looked over him to see that Cruger continued to walk the opposite way. Rex followed the unexpecting Sirian, ignoring the pain in his legs._

-End flashback-

"I already lost one father! I'm not losing another!" The Krybots ran to Rex as he lifted his left arm up, ingoring the cracking and agony he was getting from it. "Faiāu~ōsutaffu! Watashi no tokoro ni ki nasai! (Fire War Staff! Come to me!)" Rex yelled.

After a moment, The Faiāu~ōsutaffu appeared in his hand. that when the real fight began. Rex had little problem taking down a few of them, despite his injures, but they also got in the way a little. He was getting dizzy as well. He knew it was because his back was starting to bleed again because his stitches were opening from him moving too much, but he tried to ignore it a little more.

Rex took off the sunbeam medallion and tied it at the end of the war staff that had a red orb on it. Both the orb and the medallion started to glow. Rex looked at the few remining Krybots with a glare and pointed the staff at them. "Faiāu~ōsutaffu! Atakku! (Fire War Staff! Attack!)" He shouted.

Wild Fire shot out of the staff and started to scorch the robots. The Krybots wail as they melted away into nothingness. Rex exhaled again and turned to the fire wall. Rex lifted both his arms, then threw them down to make the wall go down.

The rangers on the other side powered down, revealing the shocked look on their faces. Rex limped over to them with a straned smile. "H-Hey guys!" He said weakly. "Rex, what are you doing out here!" Cruger scowled. "Saving your ass!" Rex snapped. "What does...it...look...like...?"

Rex slowed down when he started to wobble and fall down. "REX!" Jack and Cruger shouted as Cruger caught him before he hit the floor. "We did to get him back to Base, NOW!" Cruger growled as he carried Rex to the jeep bridal-style.


	5. Chapter 5

-Hours later-

Rex was able to get back to the imfirmary in time. He just need new bandages and new stitches in his back. He was able to stop bleeding as well. Rex thought that the pain of getting new stitches was enough punishment for him, but a not-so-happy Doggie thought otherwise.

"What the FUCK were you _thinking_?" Doggie barked aggresively at the 19-year-old sirian. Rex glared at Doggie just as hard as Doggie did him. "I was _thinking_ I could help you!" He barked back. "Oh, by doing _what_? Having yourself faint from your blood pour out of your body to make a distraction?" Doggie kept going.

Rex rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he stood up. "Look, I was able to defeat the Krybots before even dropping to my knees!" He said. "So, everything's fine!" "_Fine?_" Cruger snarled, his glare growing harder. "You almost gave me a _heart attack_, and you say everything's _FINE?_ What if you _died_ because of this?" Rex's glare grew harder as well.

"Hey! Remember, Dad did the same thing when I was seven and he was injured like me!" Rex snarled. "Yes, me and mom were worried, but he made it out OK just like me-" "HE WAS LUCKY TO BE ALIVE, JUST LIKE TODAY WITH YOU!" Cruger screamed, almost as though he wanted all of S.P.D. Base to hear him. "IF HE EVER DID IT AGAIN, HE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED BY HIS OWN STUPIDITY!...Same goes for you! You may be Claw's son, Rex, but you're _not_ him! And the odds of you going though the same miracles he did are slim to nothing, so don't even try!"

Rex said nothing. The words stung him too much. Though, it wasn't really the words that got him. It was who was saying them. What happened to the Uncle Doggie that told him to be brave? What happened to the Uncle Doggie that always cared for him and his parents? That told him that one day he'll be like his father? that told him _never_ stop trying?

What happened to the Doggie that he's been in love with ever since he was 17? (the age that he realized it)

In Cruger's minds were similar, yet different questions and thoughts. He couldn't believe he said that to Rex, the boy who looked up to him as much as he did his dad. But he had reasons for it. Cruger just can't believe it anymore, the fact that this disobedient 19-year-old pup was the same lovable 11-year-old pup that he thought had perished along with Sirius. That pup was kind, fun-loving, and adorable, while this pup was, in one word, _opposite_ of all that. Though he looked like Rex, this wasn't the true Rex. That pup was the one who died on Sirius.

Where was the Rex that he..._liked_?

Cruger covered the confusion of his head with anger. "Stay in here at all times." He growled lowly. "If I even see you coming out, you'll get more than talking." With that, Cruger walked out of the room, but not before Rex said, "What? You're gonna spank me?" an angry chuckle came next. Cruger stopped to growl at the pup, then walked fully out of the room.

The rangers and Kat were standing outside the door wiating for him. "Well?" Kat asked. After a moment of silence, Cruger said, "We don't want to be bothered by anyone right now." He walked away without saying anything else.

Jack shook his head and was about to walk into the imfirmary until Sky stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Commander Cruger said not to bother Rex." Sky said. Jack yanked his arm away from the blue ranger and said, "I heard him, Sky, I just want to talk to him for a while."

Sky was about to say something, but knowing an arguement with him and Jack was feutal, he sighed and just let him go in. "You all resume with your original duties." Jack said before going in. After the rangers left, Kat was going in the opposite direction to have a little talk with Cruger.


	6. Chapter 6

-Rex-

Jack walked into the room, only to dodge an I.V. thrown at him. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?" Rex screamed. Jack approached him carefully and cautiously. "Look, I know you're mad, but you need to calm down." Jack said calmly. Rex growled dangerously at Jack, but then sighed and sat back down on the bed with Jack.

"Who does he think he is?" Rex said angrily. "Telling me what to do, and even calling my dad stupid!" Jack sighed. "Well, that last part he didn't mean." He said. "But he _is_ your GodFather, from what told us outside, and he cares about you and your dad back then and now."

Rex glared at the red ranger. "So, you're agreeing with him?" He growled. "In truth, yes" Jack said. Rex looked away quickly. "Don't get mad at me because you were reckless." Jack said putting his hands up. Rex wasn't talking, so Jack kept going "You should be blaming yourself for worrying him so much.

Yesterday, I looked at Cruger when he looked at you, I could see the care in his eyes for you, and it wasn't because a sirian was alive. It was because _you_ were alive. If you would've died out there, He'd be _devesated_. You're the most important thing that he has that survived Rex, possibly the last thing he had."

After a moment, Rex dropped his head a little. He hadn't thought about it like that. Yes, he wanted to help Doggie and the rangers, but that wasn't the point. The point was that he was injured and could've easily been killed or passed out and died.

Jack was still going. "I heard some stuff about you trying to be like your dad. Well, would he want you to lay dead on the ground because of trying to be him?" Rex dropped his head some more. He _was_ trying to be like him, but it was just a way to honor his memory. '_Yeah, good luck believing that_!' A voice in his head said. Rex sighed. Ok, he'll admit it. Doggie was right, what he did was stupid and reckless, and he would have killed Doggie inside.

"Ok, you and Uncle Doggie are right." Rex finally spoke. "But even if, how did you know all this? It doesn't sound like you would just get this from seeing me and Uncle Doggie speak or look at each other."

Jack chuckled. "Because the same thing happened to me with my uncle when I was little." He said. "A little after my dad quit S.P.D., my dad's brother decided to join without anyone of us knowing. One day, uncle, dad, and I were having a picnic. I broke my arm a few days before, so I couldn't do much.

Uncle got a call from Cruger about some criminals in downtown. I wanted to see what was going on, but he told me to stay with my dad. I didn't listen and snook into his car. When he was trying to catch them, he wasn't doing so well.

I tried to help him with my special abilities, which did work in the end, but I got chewed out for it. I realized how much I worried him and never did it again. So, in a way, I know what you went though with Cruger."

Rex smiled sadly and held out his hand to Jack. "Thanks, Um, Jack, is it?" Rex asked. Jack laughed and shook Rex's hand. "You're welcome," He said standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll leave you alone." After Jack left, Rex layed in the bed with his hand behind his head and thought about the things that Doggie and Jack said to him. When he sumed everything up, Rex knew there was only one thing to do.

'_I need to apologize..._'


	7. Chapter 7

Kat walked into the Command Center to see Doggie sitting in his chair while rubbing his head painfully. Kat sighed, knowing why he had a headache. "Don't you think you were harsh on him?" Kat asked.

Doggi looked at her and graoned when he realized who she was talking about. "What did you want me to say? _Thank you for acting like a total dumbass and endangering your life for no reason_?" He said gudgingly.

"Doggie, it wasn't for no reason." Kat said. "Yes, he disobeyed when you said to stay in the imfirmary, but he thought you, his GodFather, would need his help. He cares about you-" "Correction! He _did_ care about me." Doggie said in anger. "I bet one of the reasons he did it was to get me pissed!"

Kat rolled her eyes. "No, that's not the reason. I've seen how much he cared for you when he wanted to find out what the commotion was with the alarm. You would see it too if you wern't a stubborn and bitter old dog." "Didn't you hear him, Kat?" Doggie asked. "He sounded like a little immature brat just trying to act like Claw. He changed from what I told you about him."

"Yes, I will admit he's different." Kat said. "But that what children, and pups, do. They change. You can't expected him to stay exactly the same. And act like Claw? Of course, he wanted to act like Claw. He's his father, who Rex said he witness get killed. He wants to live the lifestyle where Claw left off. But he loved you like he loved him, perhaps even more."

Doggie had nothing to say to that. He didn't get what Kat meant by 'perhaps even more', but everything else he was starting to get. Kat sighed. "I need to get back to my lab." She said leaving the room, leaving Doggie to think to himself.

He wasn't really ok with this, but he was starting to forgive Rex a little. He was only caring about Doggie, and it was understandable for him to be like Claw, which he was. This only had one conclusion to all of this.

'_I need to apologize._'


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry this took so long. I was busy with other fanfics.)

-A few days later-

The days have been same-old, same-old in S.P.D. base, Even with Rex around. The criminal was being interagated about the Krybots, but he hasn't been talking, so they were still trying. Rex was able to have a wheelchair to move around and meet people. He made good friends with the cadets and Rangers, especially Jack, who visits him along with Cruger.

Speaking of which, Cruger and Rex don't really talk much in the visits. There were simple hi's and 'how are you doing?', but that was about it. Neither of them said they were sorry yet. They knew the other of them was right about them, but they were still a little prideful about it. Right now, Cruger was at his desk while doing some paperwork.

"Ahem."

Cruger looked up to see Kat standing in front of him. "Rex's bandages are off now. If you want to se how he's doing..." Cruger nodded while standing up.

"Thank you, Kat, I will." He said as he left the room.

-Infirmary-

Cruger walked into the room to Rex, standing there while...putting his pants on. Cruger stared at Rex dressing, apparenting going unnoticed. Rex really did having a well-toned body under his scratches. When Rex put his black muscle-shirt on, Cruger could still see he cute, yet strong-looking back. Oh, would Cruger love to drag him to his room and just start...

'_WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?_' Cruger thought. Where did that come from? Cruger shook his head. No, he is not having wet dreams about his Godson. Rex turned around and yelped when he saw Cruger, getting said dog's attention.

"How long were you standing there?" He yelled.

"O-Oh, I-I just g-got here!" Cruger lied. Rex looked down, then back at Cruger with a crossed look.

"Riiight..." Rex said slowly.

Cruger groaned.

"Look, if you just came in here to be a prevert, then hate to disappoint you, but if you don't leave, I'll be happy to-"

"No, It wasn't because of that!" Cruger said. "I came to tell you that I'm glad you're alright!"

Rex snorted.

"Likely story," he said as he was about to leave. "You could care less about me, like you could with my father."

"Well, I'm sorry for that!" Cruger said.

His eyes got wider, as well as Rex's.

'_Did I just say that?_' Cruger thought.

'_Did he just say that!_' Rex thought as he turned around.

"What d-did you say?" Rex asked.

Cruger couldn't believe he was doing this, but this was still his Re-er-Godson he was talking to. He needed to say this now.

"I'm sorry." Cruger said after swallowing hard. "I didn't need to affend you by calling you and your father stupid and reckless. It was out of line. And I never should have said it. Besides, you were just looking out for me like I was for you, and I shouldn't have been that mad."

Rex looked down in shame. His Godfather, who is also the man he loved, is apologizing for something that was Rex's fault. That's not going to set for the sea-green Sirian.

"No, I'm sorry Uncle Doggie." Rex said not having that much trouble saying it now. "I wanted to help you, but in truth I was focused more on trying to be my dad. And if I was to die right in front of you because of that, You'd would've been died in yourself. I'm so sorry."

Cruger turned around and looked at Rex, whose eyes started to water. Cruger smiled as he opened his arms and walked to Rex, and vice versa.

"I guess we were _both_ to blame." Cruger said as they hugged.

"Yeah, Let's just forget this ever happened." Rex said.

They stayed theis way before pulling apart to talk again.

"But I will make it up to you." Cruger said. "The carnival's in town, down by the pier? We could go today, if you want."

Rex wiped his eyes, remembering something. He still need to call back to New Sirius to tell them that he was ok. He didn't want to worry his people or his family. But then he looked at Doggie and thought a little more.

He didn't want to leave this planet yet. And Sirian ships can travel light speeds, so he would be off Earth without even spending some fun with Doggie, which could be a one-in-a-life-time chance. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to call afterwards.

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Rex said as they smiled at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Cruger waited patiently outside of Rex's temperory room. Kat said that Rex's clothes were too torn to go outside with and got some new clothes for him. ('_Women..._' Cruger thought) Now, he was redressing in his room. Cruger even had to redress in casual clothing, consisting of a blue shirt with a black leather jacket, black leather pants with a blue belt, and black boots.

Cruger was starting to lose his patience since Rex has been in his room for a long time.

'_What is he doing in there?_' Cruger thought. '_It's not like he had to-_'

The door opened and Rex walked out. He was wearing a white, short-sleeved collar shirt, blue jeans with a brown belt, and white shoes. His hair was now curly in a few areas and straight in others.

'_-change his hair..._' Cruger finished in his mind while admiring how cute Rex was with his curly hair.

Then, he tired to clear his mind of that thought and smiled at Rex.

"You look great, Rexin." Cruger said.

"Thanks, and you look...dark." Rex said.

"..."

"Complaiment."

"Oh, um, thanks. Ready to go?"

"You bet."

With that, The two Sirians left the SPD base on Cruger's motorbike to the docks.

-Later-

"We're here."

Cruger stopped at the entrance of the carnival. Cruger able to pay to get them in.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Cruger asked.

Rex looked around.

"Well, we could probably do a game before a ride." Rex said before spotting a booth. "Like that one over there."

Cruger agreed, so they walked to the booth. It was one of those classic 'knock over the bottle, win a prize' booth. One of the prizes in peticular that Rex had his eye on was a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around his neck on the top shelf.

"Three balls please?" Rex said paying a few dollars.

The booth owner laughed.

"Good luck kid, I doubt you'll able to knock'em all down!" He said in a cracked, rude voice handing Rex three the balls.

Rex growled at him and threw one of the balls at one of the three stacks of milk bottles. Only one bottle was knocked over. Rex tried again on one of the others, but only two were knocked over.

The man laughed again.

"You are so pathetic, kid!" He said.

Rex was losing he confedence and his concentration. Cruger didn't like this and took the last ball from Rex's hand.

"Can I try?" Cruger asked.

The man scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I'd _love_ to see-"

The next thing he knew, there was a big hole in the back wall of the booth, and all three bottles were down. The man just stood there stunned.

"Now, what do we win?" Cruger asked with a smirk.

The man took the prizes from the top shelf and put them in front of the two Sirians.

"Here! Take everything!" The said panicked tone. "Just don't kill me!"

With that, the man ran out of the booth and even out of the carnival. Rex picked up the bear and hugged it tightly.

"You still have a stuffed animal fetish?" Cruger said with a chuckle.

"Hey, they're soft and fuzzy!" Rex said pouting.

Cruger laughed at the young Sirian as they walked off to found a ride or another game to play.


End file.
